1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to providing access to climate data and more specifically to providing a distribution package whereby end users gain access to a climate data analytic services API, program samples, build utilities, and documentation.
2. Introduction
Climate models generate data that are of great value to society. Climate model outputs include retrospective analyses that model the historical state of the climate, estimates of current climate conditions, and projections of future climate conditions. Offering climate data analytics as a service makes it easier to access climate model data and perform data analyses where the data are stored. The capabilities of a climate data analytics service can be made available to client devices through an application programming interface. Currently, however, the ability of end users, applications, climate researchers, or members of the public to gain meaningful access to climate data analytic services is limited. The current technologies are deficient because there exists no effective means for gaining access to the libraries, utilities, and documentation that include an application programming interface. What is needed is an improved approach that makes it easier to access the capabilities of a climate data analytic services application programming interface.